Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a method of displaying content on a website. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a photo narrative essay application.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet has gained prevalence in today's society enjoyed by few other technologies. The backbone of the Internet is the almost countless number of websites that can be accessed by users around the world. Many websites present media galleries, such as photo galleries, allowing anyone who has access to the website to view the media gallery. This allows people to easily share their personal information, news, photos, videos and many other types of media in a gallery through a website. The evolution of media galleries has resulted in a demand from viewers that the galleries are logically organized and are aesthetically pleasing.
A user may upload hundreds or thousands of media items at a time, which may all then be presented in a single gallery. The media items may be uploaded haphazardly, without any discernible organizational strategy, which results in the gallery being displayed in a chaotic and disorganized manner. Organizing all the media items in the gallery can require a lot of effort and time, especially if the user desires that the gallery is displayed in a manner representative of the user's experience with the media items. A user may rearrange the media items or add new media items to the gallery so that the gallery is aesthetically pleasing. The user must then make design changes once again to the gallery to accommodate the new media items before the gallery is acceptable for viewing. Each time the user desires to upload new media items to the gallery or to rearrange the media items already present in the gallery, the same process must be performed, thus, increasing the difficulty of maintaining a gallery.
Moreover, when a website is viewed on different browsers and various devices, such as desktop computers or mobile phones, the display of the gallery may not be acceptable for each browser or device. Thus, the aesthetic qualities of the gallery may be reduced.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an application for automatically organizing and displaying media items in a logical, narrative, and aesthetically pleasing way in a gallery with minimal input or effort.